


Oops!

by Rowaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunnies that went nowhere, De-Aged Severus Snape, Incompletes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the de-aging thing to give Snape a vacation. Been ages since I even looked at this one, totally un-beta'd, probably full of mistakes and typos - don't bother telling me about them, it's a given ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

Severus is so strained from this latest meeting with Voldemort. There must be some way I can offer him a good, long rest... Ah! That's just the thing. If he'll agree to it...

~~~

"You wished to see me, Albus?" The once-silky voice of Hogwarts Potions Master Snape was laden with a hundred years full of bone-weary exhaustion.

Kind blue eyes sparkled gently from across the Headmaster's desk as the older wizard addressed his friend. "Please sit down, Severus. I asked you here today to offer you a chance at a true holiday. How does eight weeks of no responsibilities, no duties, no meetings, and no decision-making sound?"

Sighing, Snape answered, "If you can arrange it, by all means. I will need to ensure that Lucius or one of the others knows I'll be unavailable, unless you wish to pull me from spying...?"

"Let's spread a rumor that you are on a top secret mission for me, and will be gone for at least two months. If, at the end of your vacation, you would prefer not to return to spying, then it will be much easier to say that your double-agent status was questioned or discovered while you were gone, and you must remain away from the Death Eaters to avoid suspicion."

Nodding thoughtfully, the Potions instructor sipped his tea before replying, "At this point, I would just as soon send Voldemort a singing telegram instructing him on the various ways he can bugger off. He's gone nutters, truly Albus."

"Then perhaps this break will be a multiple blessing, old friend." Patting the younger wizard on his shoulder, the Headmaster opened a small cabinet behind his desk. He withdrew a small chest and opened it, revealing two vials of effervescent potion - one shimmered with golden hues, while the other had a blue tint. "Are you familiar with these, Severus?"

"De-aging potion and antidote? Although this one has been modified somewhat... Albus, what are you planning? I can't afford to be hiding in plain sight, can I?"

"Please, don't worry so much! And yes, you can - as I will be keeping several students here this summer, as well as a few from other wizarding schools who were considered at 'high risk' of Voldemort's attentions. I would also suggest that you allow me to place a memory dampening charm on you for the duration. You would retain your memories of the vacation when you turn back into your adult form, but while in your younger form, you would be free of the worries that now plague you."

Sigh. "You've been planning this for awhile, haven't you? Don't bother answering." Brows drawn together in concentration, he thought the proposition through carefully. "In all honesty, I would prefer not to have my memory tampered with, even for the short span of this holiday. However, I can appreciate the necessity for it, to a degree." Thoughtful pause. "Would it be possible for me to take the potion first and spend a few days getting reacquainted with my younger body before making a decision on my memories?"

Nodding, Albus quickly reassured him, "Yes of course! That is probably a much better suggestion. Would you care to begin your vacation this evening?"

Startled, Severus snapped his eyes back to the older wizard's. "There is still a week left before term ends. Surely you will wish me to oversee the cretins..."

"Nonsense, dear boy! We can perfectly well keep them from destroying your lab and classroom for five days. Sinistra will be happy to take over your Head of House duties, and I will personally maintain your last few classes. Your lesson plans are very thorough, and surely I haven't forgotten how to make NEWT level potions. If you'd like, you may take the potion right now with a clear conscience."

Trying not to seem too enthusiastic, Snape glanced longingly at the bottled reprieve, then back to his employer and friend. "Very well, Albus. Administer the potion and I'll return to my chambers to adjust. I trust you have arrangements ready for this summer's lodging and entertainment."

Chuckle. "Yes indeed. Fear not, Severus. You're in very good hands, and will be in excellent company."

I'm almost afraid to hear his plans... But this break is a godsend, so I shouldn't even ask. Just accept it, Sev.

"One last thing, dear boy. What name would you like to be called? A few of our students will be here over the summer, so we should use something easy for you to remember and respond to, but not very close to your true name."

"Hrm. Roibyn Tearlach. My mother's owl's name and my father's middle name. Both unusual enough that noone else will answer to them, and names I would have recognized even as a toddler."

Smiling, the Headmaster nodded his approval. "Very well, Roibyn. Here is your dose of blissful oblivion. May you slip into youth and enjoy the next two months." With a mischievous wink, "And if you wish to extend your vacation, just let me know so that I can find a substitute potions instructor for a few months."

Snort. "Eight weeks should be more than sufficient, thank you. Besides, even at sixteen, I could have taught potions to all years."

"Very true, dear boy. Very true." Slightly sad smile. "Well, let's get on with it! Take your medicine, child, and floo back to your rooms for a few days' solitude before the summer visitors arrive."

Thoroughly exhausted, much too accustomed to the ritual abuse of Death Eater meetings, and suffering repeated pangs of conscience, the forty-five year old Potions Master opened his golden vial of salvation. He sniffed the contents, nodded absently at color and texture, approved aroma, and with no further thought downed the draught in one long swallow. Within minutes, the tired form of Severus Snape was replaced by his eighteen year old self. The amounts of pure energy rolling through his body astonished his senses briefly. Sinking back in his chair, Snape (Roibyn now, must remember!) allowed himself a few moments of contented silence, enjoying the resilience of youth to heal his overtaxed mind.

Carefully watching this progress, Albus smiled in satisfaction as he witnessed the transformation. He hid a very private smile, unwilling to break through his friend's healing of body and spirit. Hopefully, this summer would provide insight as well as the much-needed vacation this sorely-abused man deserved.

~~~

Roibyn spent the next few hours cleaning up his rooms, changing passwords and recharging wards. Without knowing the Headmaster's plans for the following weeks, he could only guess at the length of time before he would be back to these chambers. Once satisfied with his preventative measures, he took the time to collect his old school trunk and a variety of clothes, books, and personal effects. Unfortunately, most of his robes and other personal affects would identify him as Professor Snape. Making a note to talk with Albus about a trip to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, he packed what other items he could.

After completing the obvious preparations, he restlessly paced his rooms for a time, unsure what to do with the energy of his younger self. Finally he decided to indulge in a long bubble bath and wizardly makeover. Years of potions fumes had embued his hair and skin with a ghastly pallor, which would definitely clue most people to his true identity. While his bath water was running, he added several potions to alter skin tone and cleanse his exterior of chemical build-up. A small portion of his mind complained of the sinful delights of simply soaking in a tub of hot water for this long, but Roibyn fought the restless guilt urging him into productivity. The joys of magical bathing ensured the bath's temperature to remain constant, allowing him to soak for over an hour in purely hedonistic luxery.

Pruned fingers and toes finally forced his refreshed body out of the depths of its watery refuge. Quickly drying himself, Roibyn stepped up to his mirror to assess his potions' effects. With a soft gasp of surprise, he saw a very healthy version of the young man he'd been just after graduating Hogwarts. Before the Dark Mark had been burned onto his arm and into his soul. Before the hardships and harsh experiences of his early twenties. _Thank Merlin that Albus chose this age for me! I can forget it all, if only for a few blissful weeks..._

He dressed in his oldest t-shirt and denim trousers, grabbed a Muggle novel by a fantasy author he'd always enjoyed, and indulged in the house-elves' offering of late tea. The rest of his first day of holiday passed in deliciously frivilous activity - reading for pleasure, relaxing, snacking, meditative exercises, and blessedly *not* being called on as teacher or spy. The only drawback to his younger body seemed to be a compulsive hormonal urge that no amount of distraction would prevent. Yet even this bodily reaction was a welcomed relief, reassuring him that he was indeed retured to the unencumbered age before responsibilities and recriminations.

~~~

 

After dinner on the second day of his vacation, Roibyn firecalled his employer to request a shopping trip.

Chuckling, the Headmaster readily agreed that it would surely be needed. "But of course, old friend. Would you possibly agree to join a student into Diagon Alley?"

The energy of youth fairly vibrated over him at the prospect of social interaction and the chance to simply *go* somewhere. "Certainly! When can we leave? Where will I meet them?"

Sparkling blue eyes crinkled in amusement. "He will join you at the Entrance Hall tomorrow at 9AM. Please remember your wand, and take all precautions. I've arranged charms for you both to mask your appearance, and hopefully that will be sufficient for your safety."

"Sounds perfect, Albus." Catching himself, Roibyn quickly corrected, "Excuse me, Headmaster." With a slight bow of courtesy, he felt himself slip into the roll of student. Comfortably and naturally.

"Very good. I'll leave you to your own devices then, and inform Harry that he'll have company tomorrow." With one last wink, the old wizard signed off.

Harry Potter?! Oh hell...

~~~

By 8AM, Roibyn had showered, eaten breakfast, gotten dressed, and was impatiently bouncing around his chambers. Finally giving in to the sudden burst of energy, he grabbed his wand and pouch of money, sealed his chambers from within, and flooed to the Headmaster's office. Sitting on the desk was a note addressed to himself and Potter, with two attractive rings laying atop the parchment. He scanned the note quickly, grabbed both rings, and left the office to make his way downstairs.

With great enthusiasm, he ran down stairs and slid across marble floors - narrowly missing a head-on collision with the Boy-Who-Lived coming out of the Great Hall.

Laughing at the surprised expression on the slightly younger wizard's face, Roibyn held out his hand in greeting. "The Headmaster told me to meet my shopping partner here this morning. I assume you are Harry?"

A quick smile, somewhat shy. "Yes, that's right." He shook hands with the tall, black-haired young man. "Dumbledore mentioned I'd be sharing this outing, but didn't say who..."

"Right, sorry. I'm Roibyn Tearlach. Private studies for the past couple of years, but here for a break and refresher course in Transfiguration. And I need t-shirts and a new broom! Are you ready yet?" He caught himself bouncing on the balls of his feet, blushed slightly, and forced himself to slow down. "Sorry, this is my first holiday away from... everything... in a long time."

"No problem, mate. This will be my first holiday ever really. You'll have to help me learn the ropes of how to enjoy summer, ok?"

Slightly confused, Roibyn asked, "Ever? Surely you've had hols during school breaks."

Shaking his head sadly, Harry answered, "Not really. When I leave Hogwarts, my relatives make sure I earn my keep. I'd hardly call manual labor from dawn to dusk a vacation." With a shrug of his shoulders, he changed the subject. "So, have you got the obscurring charms already?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Handing the younger man one of Dumbledore's rings, Roibyn stayed silent for a few moments. He'd always believed that Potter's relatives spoiled him, but apparently this wasn't the case. Well, there was plenty of time to gather more information, after they got some much-needed shopping done! "I'm not sure what these are supposed to do exactly, but I'm sure the Headmaster has done a fine job. Umm... how familiar are you with the shops of Diagon Alley?"

With a friendly smirk, "Fairly. I spent a couple of weeks before third year wandering around and staying at the Leaky Cauldron, after I'd run away from the Dursleys. What all do you need to get?"

"Oh a little of everything, it seems! I don't know when all my clothes got so worn, but it's time to replace it all, and my broom is dead and gone, and the only books I've got with me are school-related."

Giggling at the enthusiasm of his companion, Harry put a calming hand on the other wizard's arm. "Slow down or you'll hyperventilate before we even leave. We've got all day, and I'm in need of most of the same things." He slowly turned around, letting Roibyn get a good look at his attire. "It's time to get rid of these awful hand-me-downs, but I've never shopped for my own clothes. Think you can lend a hand in choosing? Robes are great for school and winter, but I want jeans and t-shirts for everyday."

Another confused look passed over Roibyn's face briefly, to be quickly replaced by mischievous calculation. "Trusting your image to a stranger's taste? You must be a Gryffindor!"

"Hah! By the look in your eyes, you'd have to be Slytherin, or the equivilant of it, wherever you're from. But that's ok, since I was almost Slyth myself." Reaching up, Harry ruffled the other wizard's hair before ducking away with a quick step.

Forget confusion. Complete shock registered in jet black eyes. In an attempt to recover, he continued the banter. "Well then, I'll watch my step. The worst of two Houses, oh horror! So are we ready to go yet?"

Light laughter. "Sure, but unless you plan on walking all the way to London, let's go find a fireplace, alright?"

With a slight blush, "Gods, I keep forgetting about the wards on this castle. Fine, lead on and let's *go*!"

~~~

Minutes later, two giggling young men tumbled in a heap in front of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom looked up and waved in greeting, but appeared not to recognize either wizard. Twin sighs of relief were shared before they headed out into Diagon Alley.

Somewhat surprising (to Roibyn), the green-eyed Wonder Boy brought out a shopping list from his back pocket. Through his mess of hair and a self-depricating grin, Harry answered the unspoken question. "I've been writing a list of things the Dursleys never let me have that most of my friends take for granted for a long time. Since term ended, all I could think about was how I'm now a legal adult wizard and don't have to go back, don't have to worry about how angry they would be if I showed up in new clothes that fit, or any other changes that would prove to them *again* that I'm a freak."

Cough! "Excuse me? Your relatives think you're a freak?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't even tell me about my mum and dad, Hogwarts, magic, or anything else. I didn't find out I was a wizard till Hagrid delivered my school letter... and Uncle Vernon whined about that loudly enough - he'd been tearing up my admission letters for weeks before Hagrid showed up. Sorta pathetic, eh? The Boy-Who-Lived had no clue about the wizarding world, or his own history, till starting school, and even then it took ages for me to understand what everyone else takes for granted." Shrug.

"Alright, I'm confused as hell. Let's get some shopping done and finish talking over some ice cream when we're done."

"Sounds like a plan. But you don't have to listen to me bitching about my relatives if you don't want. It just feels so good knowing I never have to go back there." Slight shudder, with a pained wince. "Not all Muggles are bad, I know. But the Dursleys are enough to justify Voldemort's attitude."

Even knowing his companion was mostly joking, those words shocked the once-teacher. "Surely they can't be that bad! Dumbledore wouldn't have left you with them all these years if they were so abusive."

Sardonic snort. "If he knew how bad they were, and still let it happen, how much faith would you have in him? No, nevermind, don't answer that. Dumbledore is a great man, even if he's nutters. And honestly, I doubt he knows how bad they've treated me. Just the barest of details. I'm not very proud of being unable to defend myself against a few Muggles, alright? And being Gryffindor's bloody Golden Boy has me set in a mold that everyone expects me to be brave and strong, and getting beat up by Muggle relatives would be weak, right? So no, the Headmaster doesn't know, and he won't unless you tell him."

Visibly shaken now, Roibyn looked much more closely at his companion. "For now, I promise not to tell him. But Harry, he should have known years ago. It's his job to protect his students, after all." Patting the younger man on his shoulder, he quickly changed the subject back to their shopping trip. "And now that we've gone all morbid and depressing, let's go to the Quidditch shop!"

"Race you!"

~~~

Both young men had a very pleasant day, between filling their long shopping lists and enjoying the anonymity permitted by Albus' charms, and just generally having a good time in each other's company. With them both being legal adults now, their packages were easily shrunken to fit in pockets, allowing them room (and strength) to continue their purchases far past Harry's previous trips to Diagon Alley. To the amazement of the once-professor, the younger man seemed to need all the basics that most people brought with them to school, as well as many things kept at home. From books to potions ingredients to clothes and nicknacks, Harry stopped in almost every shop for one thing after another.

Blushing slightly at the gobsmacked look on his dark-eyed mate's face, Harry explained, "Until Voldemort is taken care of, I'm staying at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's orders. Not sure what I'll do to keep occupied, but there's a lot I need to learn to be ready for the final face-off. Besides, I'll need to set up house for myself eventually... if I outlive the Moldy Lord."

Choking back a startled laugh, Roibyn's face went purple for a moment. "Gods, I wish some of his Death Eaters had heard your nickname for the Dark Lord. Don't worry about the future though - Dumbledore has plans, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but I'd sorta like my *own* plans for a change. The Headmaster's plotted my life so far, and I know he's got good reasons, but eventually I need to have my own life."

Absently nodding agreement. "Very true. So what interests you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Quidditch is terrific, but I can't see myself playing professionally. Once you turn a fun hobby into a profession, it stops being fun. I've got a knack with Defense Against the Dark Arts, but only because of this bloody scar. And I can't tell from my teachers which subjects I was really good at. Most of them let me get away with sloppy work, so I never knew if I was any good. The one teacher who treated me almost like a normal student hated me enough that I never got the hang of his subject."

Embarassed silence.

"Anyways, I figured to spend this summer doing some experiments to find my specialties and see if I can't figure out what I want to do with my life. Pity that Snape went on sabatical."

"Why?"

"Because, even if he hates me, he'd give me an honest answer about my abilities. I trust the mean bastard." Shrug. "Sorry, I shouldn't talk about a teacher like that, and honestly, he's got good reasons to be spiteful and all. I don't blame him for taking it out on me either. Without him, I'd probably be dead several times over... or at the least, have so big an ego that I'd rival a Malfoy." Snicker.

"Hmm..."

"Merlin listen to me! We've spent all day together, and all this time has been me whining about shit. I hardly know anything about you except your taste in t-shirts and which flavor ice cream you prefer."

"Umm... Listen Harry, don't worry about it. I'm noone special. My family is all dead, or not speaking to each other. My interests are probably boring compared to your life. Most of my friends ran off to join the Dark Lord, and I don't speak to them anymore. That's about all. No big deal."

Laugh. "At least you *know* your family. Sorry, hey do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can."

"Smack me if I start whining again."

Chuckle. "Seems like you've got reason to whine a bit, but if you insist..."

"Yeah I do, insist that is." Sparkling eyes go untrained for a minute in thought. "D'you think we've got time to catch a film before we have to be back at Hogwarts? Dumbledore said we didn't need to be back before dinner."

"Great idea! I haven't seen a movie in ages."

"Thought you were a pureblood.. Your parents let you go to movies?"

"I wouldn't say they *let* me, but yeah, I've been to a few." Wicked grin.

"Brillant! Any idea what you want to see? There's a theatre just down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. We could grab some beer and pizza before the film."

"Something funny and without redeeming qualities!"

"Sounds perfect. Now why haven't I met you before? Damn, we could have had loads of fun. You'd love my best friends. Ron's got a terrific sense of humor, and his brothers own a joke shop. Hermoine's probably the smartest witch of our generation, but she's got a brilliant mind for pranks. I'd love to have them meet you."

"Umm.. let's get through the movie before you plan an engagement party, ok?" At the fast blush on Harry's face, Roibyn quirked an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Oh ho! Do they know this about you?"

"Eh, no... There's enough weird about me, I haven't come out to anyone. And I'm not really hitting on you or anything. Unless you wouldn't mind. Hell, scratch that, let's just have some pizza and watch the movie." Quickly heading out onto the street.

Grabbing his friend's arm, Roibyn stopped them just outside the Cauldron. "Harry, wait. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to tease you."

"No problem. I just don't know how to do this. I've been on three dates, all with girls. All set up by friends for school dances. The only wizard I've ever been attracted to can't stand me, and since no one else knows about my preferences, I've never been in this situation. Just forget it, ok?"

"No Harry, I won't just forget it. I like you, alot. You just surprised me."

"It's funny. I feel the same sort of attraction towards you as..."

"As....?"

"It's stupid. He hates me. Can't even be in the same room with me without telling me how worthless I am or how horrible my father was. But he makes me feel *normal* and his voice is like molten silk, even when he was taking off points."

"... !"

"Yeah ok, I'm a masochist. I have a crush on a professor that can't stand me. Hormones aren't terribly bright. But if it's just a crush, wouldn't it go away after a couple of years?"

"..."

"Or maybe you're like 'Moine. "He's a teacher, Harry. What were you thinking?!" Hah! like I can control it."

"Umm.. Ok, I'm not freaking out over the teacher thing really. Hey Harry, let's go get some pizza and just talk. The movie can wait. You seem to need to get this off your chest."

Shrug. "I've dealt with it for over two years. It can hold off awhile longer, right? But just talking with someone who doesn't judge me by this damned scar sounds terrific." Steering them into an Italian restaurant, they are seated and place their orders. "Hell, we like the same kind of pizza? Too cool! I always have to argue with Ron and 'Moine. He wants the works, and she's almost a vegetarian. I've never met anyone else who likes Canadian Bacon with pineapple."

Chuckle. "My tastes were considered odd to my friends too. So, what about your teacher made you keep liking him, if he's so mean to you?" _Albus, what sort of game are you playing? Surely you knew about this, and set up our day together. He's young enough to be my son! Although, not right now..._

"He wasn't impressed by this!" Pointing angrily at the scar on his forehead, Harry ruffled his hair across it to hide the damning mark. "Even though he doesn't like me, he only treats me badly as a cover. I know how his House would react if he were to treat me any better. He's intellegent, has a wicked sense of humor, very dry and cutting and sharp as a hell. His voice makes me hard, even when he's berating me in front of the rest of the school. His eyes are so deep and dark.. hmm, just like yours, maybe that's the attraction.."

Cough. "How can you just forgive him though?"

Thinking... "He's in a really tough position, and he has to keep up masks to prevent damage. Some of what he bitches about me is accurate, and no one else has the balls to call me on it. But he's always protecting me, even when I don't want him to. No one has ever stuck their neck out for me like that. He cares, even if he'd never admit it. Pity he can't care about me as just Harry."

"Why can't he?"

"He's a teacher, and he's got responsibilities that probably prevents him from having any kind of decent relationship."

"You aren't his student anymore."

Chuckle. "Too true, but he took off this summer, remember? And by the time he gets back, classes will start, he'll have to be his normal snarky self, and we'll be fighting Voldemort again." Shrug. "Besides, I'm not due for love in this lifetime. My job is to kill MoldyLord for the wizarding world, and probably die trying."

"How can you be so cavalier about dying?!"

Shrug. "I've had years to get used to the idea. The bastard's been trying to kill me for sixteen years now, and eventually he'll win. I just want to make sure I take him with me."

Sigh. "Gods Harry. Don't you think you deserve some happiness? If this teacher of yours can't see what's in front of him, then find someone who'll appreciate you, love you."

"And let the whole world put yet another label on me? No thanks. I'm not going to be poster boy for the Gay/Lesbian Coalition."

"You don't have to..." Taking Harry's hand in his own, Roibyn moves closer to the green-eyed wizard. "I might not be the perfect substitution for your professor, but would you..."

Soft laughter. " 'A wise man, a poor man, a fool or a witty. Don't let her die an old maid, but take her out of pity.' "

"... What's that?"

"A muggle song. Don't remember where I heard it, but it sounded appropriate."

"Look at me, Harry." Waiting till those striking emerald eyes sought his own ebony ones. "No pity. I like you. This is faster than I've ever dealt with, but I'd love to get closer to you." _And this is your fault, Albus. So if I'm damned for it, I'm taking you down with me!_ "I'm not your professor, but hell, I'm here."

"Gods, that sounded as pathetic as the line from that song. Hey Roy, I do like you. If you're sure you don't mind some raggedy orphan, then let's try it. Besides, you've got alot of the nicer qualities that I see in Snape... however rarely they come up." Grin. "Just no more morale boosting, alright? Today is here and now, and tomorrow may not come. Today, Snape doesn't exist, and you and I do." Squeezing his friend's hand gently, Harry's lips turn into a soft smile.

"Sounds like a plan. No Snape here, just us." _Well, that's correct, by the letter of Albus' mechanisms. Wonder which of us he intended to trick... Probably both. Who'd have known the Wonder Boy and I would get on like this? But when he finds out, he'll feel betrayed._ Sigh.

"Hey now, none of that. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"But.. You took the last piece of pizza!"

Chuckle. "No problem - we can just order another. If we don't finish it, we'll box it up and have it tomorrow for breakfast." Blush. "Erm, that is.."

"Don't dig yourself in too deep, luv. I understood what you tried to say. Although..." Twinkling dark eyes joined a sultry smile. "If you want..."

"Umm... I don't.. I've never.. Oh hell."

"Never?"

"I told you I'd only had three dates - with girls!"

"Right." Slightly flushed cheeks. _Proceed with caution, Sev. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt yourself._ "Do you want to...? Merlin, this is fuckin awkward, isn't it?"

"Pizza first. If I'm going to die of embarassment, let it be with a full stomach."

"Right."

~~~

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, two very full wizards staggered toward the fireplace, arm in arm. Over a few pints of dark ale and a very satisfying meal, the new friends had relaxed their awkward transition from fresh acquaintances to potential lovers. Catching Harry's hand just before he could throw floo powder into the fire, Roibyn suggested some butterbeer. They found a secluded booth at the back of the bar and sipped their drinks in peace for a few minutes.

"We could firecall Dumbledore and ask to stay the night here. It wouldn't be unreasonable, since we've missed dinner already."

Harry thought for a minute before agreeing. "True. If he hasn't sent out the hounds after us by now, we're probably good till morning."

Snickering at the image of Sirius Black running in to defend his godson's honor, Roibyn went to a private back room to place the call. In only seconds, the Headmaster answered, pleasantly accepting their suggestion and smiling happily. As the fire flickered out, the once-professor cursed his employer for orchestrating a complicated situation. _Some vacation this could turn into._

Walking quickly back to their booth, he was greeted by shy green eyes hiding behind a fresh mug of butterbeer. "We're good for the night. Dumbledore was only too happy to leave you in my careful hands." _Volley, flirt, gently, remember to avoid the deer-in-spotlight fear. Dear gods, please don't let him be afraid of me._

Chuckle. "I've yet to feel how careful your hands are. But I think I'd like to find out." Cautiously looking deep into his friend's dark eyes, Harry was somewhat stunned to see the smoldering attraction in them. His breath caught in his throat, his mouth went dry, his palms went sweaty, and he damned near dropped his beer!

"Watch it, Harry. No sense wasting good butterbeer." Reaching over to remove the mug, Roibyn allowed his hands to keep Harry's in a soft grip. "How far do you want to go? No pressure here, but it'd be nice to know if we need one room or two."

"Just one room. Even if we don't do much, there's no sense in wasting money." Looking quite sheepish, he said softly, "If nothing else, I'd like to fall asleep in your arms."

Somewhere deep inside, Roibyn felt his heart break and melt, to be reformed. _How little love this man has been shown, to be embarassed asking for some slight comfort. That's the first thing to change. Now!_ "If that's all you want, I'll happily offer my arms for your use. And anything else you'd like to borrow."

"Just borrow?"

 _He resorts to banter when he's nervous. Sound familiar, Sev? Except his humor hasn't gotten bitter like yours._ "We don't know what'll happen at the end of summer yet, do we?"

Sigh. "Too true." Knocking back the rest of his drink, Harry stood on shaky legs, reaching for his friend's hand. "Shall we?"

~~~

 _There should be a warning label on virgins. Especially gorgeous ones with emerald green eyes._ Stretching out fully clothed on the large poster bed, Roibyn made himself comfortable while waiting for his friend to come to a decision. _And if you do it right, Sev, a decision isn't all he'll be coming to._ "Don't be nervous, Harry. Just take it easy and do what feels good. After all the shopping we did today, just laying down is heaven."

"Erm, right. Sorry. I'm used to my dormmates and hiding and all and damn I'm making a mess of this, aren't I?"

"You're naturally apprehensive. No one's going to judge you, or hold up a score card."

A dark shadow crossed the Gryffindor's face at those words. "No, not this time."

"Eh?"

"You might have heard of the Tri-Wizard tournament a few years ago..."

 _Oh shit, good going, Sev._ "Yeah, I remember a bit about that. Bad memories suck. Let's replace them." _Oh yeah, real subtle there._

Lightning fast, Harry's mood changed from mournful to impish. "Right!" With catlike grace, he stalks over to the bed and pounced down next to his new friend. "What comes first?"

 _Don't go there._ "Easier to show you. Do you trust me, Harry?"

"Surprisingly, yes. You're so much like... But then, he wouldn't be here with me. Alright, shut me up, Roy." With a soft grin, Harry rolled to his side, facing the other man.

"Indeed." Leaning forward, their lips connected in the softest of kisses. Roibyn's fingers traced light circles across Harry's cheek, slowly moving into that wild black hair, gently holding their heads together. With only the tip of his tongue, he requested permission and was quickly granted entry. Harry's moan of appreciation encouraged further exploration, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, they came up for breath, with Harry laying his forehead against his friend's shoulder. "Are all the sensations going to be this strong?"

 _Such an innocent question. Why does it go straight to my heart?_ "They wouldn't, unless there's true attraction. It's good to know you want me to touch you, at least a little."

"If I didn't, we'd have separate rooms." Smiling into his friend's neck, "I do want this, but it's a bit scary too."

"Just know that if you say stop, we *will* stop."

"That makes a big difference. Thanks Roy." Snuggling closer, Harry's chest melted against the other wizard's, his hand shyly moving across the other's side. "Can we kiss some more?"

Chuckle. "It would be my pleasure. And yours too, I hope."

The next half hour was spent on exploring mouths, tongues and lips mapping each others' flesh. As Harry relaxed completely, Roibyn gave in to the urge to taste the younger man's neck, nibbling gently at his jawline before latching onto an earlobe. Loud moans of approval spurred him forward, urging him to suck and nuzzle the sensative skin beneath his ear.

Growing impatient, Harry let go of his fear, taking a more active role in his own seduction. With trembling hands, he pulled his partner's t-shirt up over well-defined chest muscles, grazing the tender skin with his fingernails. Hearing a low growl from Roibyn, he repeated the slight scraping of nails across flesh, brushing against the other man's nipples - this lead to a very satisfying moan and whimper. Pleased that he was making his friend feel good, Harry continued working his hands and fingers across tensed muscles. He stretched his arms around the firm chest, molding his hands over Roibyn's strong back. _All this harnessed strength and power, and he wants *me*!_

As if hearing Harry's thoughts, the once-professor drew his lips from the delicious skin he'd been feasting on, looking directly into smouldering green eyes. "T-shirts off?" At his friend's nod, he lifted onto an elbow to allow the other man's ministrations. His own shirt removed, he gently tugged Harry's out of his jeans, softly stroking and nuzzling each inch of skin as it's exposed. When his mouth came into contact with the rosy nipples of his lover, Roibyn was gratified to hear a gasping keen of pleasure. "Alright there, luv?"

"Mmmhmm!" Harry raised up to remove his own shirt, unbuttoning his pants at the same time. Within seconds, his only clothing left was a set of Gryffindor red boxers.

"Well, that was a surprise, Mr. Potter." An amused smirk gracing his face.

Harry's eyes flew to meet Roibyn's upon hearing the last comment. "Merlin, you sounded just like... Gods, touch me please!"

 _Should I be flattered or jealous of my "other" self? There's no denying that Harry wants me in this body, but reverting to Professor Snark has a lovely effect._ Dropping his voice into a rich velvet, he asked, "Would you like me to continue talking as I think your professor would?"

A violent shiver raced through the green-eyed man's body at the suggestion. "Only if you're not uncomfortable with it. He isn't here, and you are, and I don't want you to think you're just a substitute."

Chuckle. "Gryffindor nobility? Don't worry, Harry. I'm not disillusioned by it." Taking Harry's hand, he pulled it to his own pants, letting the other wizard feel the erotic effects of their snogging.

A startled gasp. Murmured words.

"What was that, luv?"

"Is that for me?"

"All of it. All of me. Do you want me, Harry?"

"YES!"

Happy laughter. "Let me remove my pants, and I'll show you how to take the edge off."

"Show me everything, please Roy."

 _Merlin grant me patience. Everything? In one night? Well, it's worth a try, and we've both got young bodies. With my years of experience... Oh gods, this could be explosive..._ Taking pains to slowly remove his pants, boxers, socks and shoes, Roibyn rejoined Harry on the bed. "You see what you do to me, Harry?"

A delighted shiver. "Hell yes! You do the same to me, luv." Less graceful movements, hastily taking off the remainer of his cloths. "May I?"

With a nod, the once-professor turned onto his back, allowing this treasure of innocence full access to his body. "Be my guest."

Harry's first tentative touches nearly undid him, surprising only in their targetted locations. The green-eyed wizard trailed his fingers from his partner's jawline down the curve of his neck, gently kneeding the tensed muscles at his shoulders. With quiet reverence, his lips followed the same path, placing chaste kisses on the expanse of golden flesh before him. A quick learner, Harry recalled the spots his hands found earlier and latched his mouth onto hardened nipples, drawing ragged gasps and low moans from his lover. Leaning closer, his hip brushed against the other man's leaking erection, causing the wizards to lock gazes - Harry's in surprise, Roibyn's in arousal.

"Do you have any idea the effect you have on me? Dear gods, Harry, I could swallow you whole!"

The black-eyed man almost missed the mischievous grin as Harry acted on his words. With no prelude, the green-eyed Boy Wonder slithered down his lover's body, licking a crooked path across his stomach, ending with a playful lap across the weeping head of his cock. Roibyn couldn't prevent the convulsive shudder wracking his body, and moaned loudly at the pleasure. Taking this reaction as encouragement, Harry circled the heavy length with his tongue before carefully drawing it between his lips.

When the initial shock of his inexperienced partner's touch wore off, Roibyn looked down his body, capturing Harry's gorgeous green eyes. He watched in amazement as the brave young man faced each new situation with courage and awe. Feather-light touches from Harry's fingertips broke through his philosophical thoughts, causing another moan to catch in his throat. _I am never going to complain about his acting on intuitive impulses again. Gods, he's incredible!_

~~~

Several hours later, two very satisfied young men lay side by side in contented silence. Soft touches and happy murmurs filled the room, neither wanting to separate. _He followed me home, Albus. Can I keep him? Wonder what he's thinking about now..._

"Whatcha thinking, luv?"

"Hmm, not much. Just sorry I didn't meet you years ago, glad you're here now, sorta depressed that you'll be gone by September. You know, the usual stuff."

"Who says I'll be gone in September?"

Shrug.

"I don't have to leave at any particular time. My suggested stay is eight weeks, but that can be lengthened."

"But you won't want to change your own plans for me. And why haven't you smacked me yet for whining?"

"Because you aren't quite whining yet, and because I can correct your misconceptions. Besides, we should wait until you've seen your professor again before you decide you want to keep me." _Tease him out of this fast, Sev. No need to get him all upset._

"Hmm..."

"Glad you agree." Quick kiss. "Now, are you sleepy yet, or shall we cover the rest of *everything*?"

Thoughtful silence.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just got this feeling..."

"... this feeling... about what?"

Penetrating emerald eyes lock onto onyx. "Dumbledore arranged for your vacation, didn't he?"

"Umm, yeah."

"You must really have needed it, to go to these extremes."

"What do you mean?

"You talk in your sleep. When we were dozing earlier."

 _Oh hell._ "..."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just a bit of a shock, y'know? After what all I said earlier."

"Harry... you don't have to..."

"Yes I do, *Roy*, since I know how strong your sense of responsibility is."

"NO! Stop it right now, luv. Yes, it was odd hearing those things from you earlier, but I don't regret a minute of today, and hopefully you don't either. We wouldn't be here if we *both* didn't want this. You've surprised me in a number of ways - none bad." Snicker. "I'll bet Albus didn't plan on anyone sharing my bed."

"Gods, the look on his face would be worth it. That meddlesome old coot needs to be shocked a few times."

"Too true. But he doesn't need to know just yet, does he? I'd like you all to myself for now."

"Mmm, if you're sure you want me."

"Most definitely." _Reverse gears, Sev. After years of tearing at his ego, now you have to build it up some. He's got to know how loved he is by *someone* at least._ "Do you want to hit one last shop in the morning?"

Thrown by the change of subject, Harry's confusion is evident. "Um yeah, sure. What for?"

"I was thinking about an optomitrist. You've enjoyed your anonymoty all day long... with contacts or eye correction potion, you could enjoy that more often. If your eyes can be permenantly corrected with a potion, I'll make it at Hogwarts, and you can get clear glass frames for everyday wear."

"Why hasn't anyone told me of this option before? I've spent so much time on repairing these hideous things..."

"Imagine how much more fun Quidditch will be without glasses." Soft tickles. "You could be habit-forming." _Oops! That wasn't supposed to be said aloud. Don't scare him off!_

"Promise?"

~~~

Gentle nibbles across an exposed neck roused Harry from a very peaceful night's sleep. "Mornin' luv. Sleep well?"

"Mmrph."

"Ah yes, you aren't very coherent before your first dose of caffeine, are you? Lucky for me, I ordered breakfast for us."

"Gah."

"Sit up a bit. Here's a nice cup of tea, two sugars. If memory serves, that's your preference."

"... thanks... "

"Welcome. Which type of jam would you like? There's strawberry, raspberry, and marmalade."

"Yes please."

Chuckle. "Raspberry it is."

Two steaming cups of tea later, the combination of sugar and caffeine finally kicks in. "I could definitely get used to this." After a thoroughly feline stretch, Harry curled up next to his lover, idly playing with the other man's nipple. "Do we have time to... before visiting that shop?"

Smirk. "Yes, I believe we can fit it in." _Alright Albus, you win this round. And having tasted the treasure before me, I'm not going to give him up._ "Want to try top this morning?"

"Mmm, yeah. Although it can't be as good as being filled by you."

"... Gods, Harry..."

~~~

The trip back into Diagon Alley proved fruitful for both wizards. Harry found that he could indeed get a corrective potion for his eyesight, taken once a month, which his lover was quite capable of brewing for him. Roibyn-Severus discovered that he wasn't nearly as uncomfortable with the younger wizard as he'd anticipated, even after his secret came out. The two men thoroughly enjoyed their morning, returning to Hogwarts just before tea.

The Headmaster greeted them just inside the Entrance Hall, a broad smile on his face. "Welcome back, boys. I trust you've completed your shopping and had some fun with my charms?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Quite."

Chuckle. Addressing his potions professor, Albus said, "Keeping secrets is difficult around this one, isn't it, dear friend?"

"Hrmph. You old fraud. You knew he'd figure it out. Our Harry is entirely too smart for his own good at times."  
  
Blush. "I'm right here, thanks."

Ruffling his young lover's hair, Roibyn-Sev whispered, "Yes, but perhaps we should disappear into the dungeons and start a potion."

A quick smile met that suggestion. "How do we want to get rid of this one?"

Snicker. "Pardon us, Albus. We're off to my chambers to brew a potion and have mad sex until dinner. Please ask the house-elves to bring tea down in an hour." Taking his lover's arm, the two young men left a sputtering Headmaster behind.

~~~

Once safely locked inside his chambers, Severus led Harry into the bedroom. "Let's claim my rooms for the summer. Surely Albus has individual rooms set aside for every student for the summer, but few will choose the dungeons. Unless you'd rather have some privacy...?"

"Hell no! Given the choice of being alone or sleeping with you each night, I'd be a fool to stay by myself. And fool is one thing you've never accused me of being." Harry snuggled against the warmth of his lover. "This is how I always hoped you'd be."

"You make me want to apologize for so many things, so many harsh words. But yesterday you accepted the need." Deep sigh. Shaking off that line of thought, Roibyn-Sev gently pushed the younger man away. "Let's enlarge our purchases and get them put away. No sense in having everything hopelessly wrinkled."

The next hour was spent arranging space for Harry's assorted cloths and necessities, with much laughter and teasing between the two men. The transfigured both school chests, one into a wardrobe and the other into a dresser, easily filling both with the variety of cloths he'd picked up. Shelves were expanded to hold the new books and potions ingredients. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find his partner's private lab was connected to their rooms. By the time tea was delivered, their purchases had all been neatly stored and the correct ingredients laid out for the eye correction potion.

Between bites of ham and pickle sandwiches, they talked over minor topics, avoiding the serious matters from the previous evening. With the last crumbs gone, Roibyn-Sev said at last, "You know, you're welcomed to call me Severus, or Sev even, here in these rooms."

Chuckle. "I was wondering about that. Out there, you're Roibyn. I understand your need to stay unknown. But anywhere near a potion, you're yourself." Thinking... "This is supposed to be your break from spying, isn't it?" At his lover's nod, he continued, "Well at least Dumbledore listened for a change."

"Listened to what?"

"Umm... Are you sure you want to know?"

"Indeed. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want the answer."

"This scar is a direct link to Voldemort and his activities. Any time he's feeling particularly viscious or plotting something truly nasty, I see it. Usually in dreams, but the worst come during the day where I just sorta blank out while the vision happens. You've seen me space out in class a few times.. that's what was happening. I report each vision to the Headmaster, but half the time he just pats me on the head and sends me off, ignoring whatever I've told him."

"Yes, and...?"

"And a few nights ago, I saw Voldemort and Wormtail discussing plans to punish the turncoat - you - in some really nasty ways. Hell, it was bad enough that I woke Dumbledore at 2AM to tell him of it, in case you were called that night."

"Harry..."

"No, let me finish please. They were planning to summon you for a report, and slowly poison you with your own creations, while letting the other Death Eaters take turns with you. I couldn't let that happen, Sev."

Holding the younger man close, the (former!) spy whispered into his hair, "Thank you, luv. I don't care how or why, but thank you for forcing me to retire from spying, and for making Albus listen."

In a barely audible voice, Harry murmured, "I had to. There's no way I could let someone else I love die."

Strong hands stroked the younger wizard's shoulders, while Severus took his time assimilating the conversation. Finally he said, "Again, thank you, Harry. It's more than I deserve, after my treatment toward you for the past seven years. You are truly a wonderful young man." _Do I deserve him? Oh Merlin, don't let me screw this up, please!_

"No Sev, you're the amazing one. You've spent twenty years dealing with that sort of abuse, never being able to sleep with both eyes shut, never being able to let down your guard. I *know* how hard it is to live like that, if only for short periods of time. The last twenty-four hours have been the best of my life, and it's because of your company. That you've lived through hell and can still be so loving to me tells me how special you really are."

Shaking his head, the potions professor held his lover close, marvelling at the younger man's forgiving nature. "Let's just agree that we think the other more amazing, and move along, shall we? Before this evolves into a full argument." _I wonder if Albus would approve me staying this age... would cause Harry less trouble when the world finds out about us._

As if reading his lover's mind, the green-eyed wonder asked, "Do you have to change back into your other self? You're so much more cuddly now."

Chuckle. "And how do you know I wouldn't cuddle you at my proper age?"

"Only if I get a detention first, right?"

"Hey now, I'm not that bad!"

"Maybe not toward Slytherins." Sticking tongue out.

"Fine, I'll stay young and immature to match your current age." Matching tongue.

"Alright, as long as you promise to keep me warm at night."

"Deal."

~~~

Over the course of the afternoon, Severus found that his former student wasn't completely hopeless at potions. To say that this concept shocked him would be an understatement. "Was I really so monsterous that your talents in my classroom were overshadowed?"

"Not really, luv. You had to treat me like that, and it seemed wiser, after I'd had a chance to think it over, for me to keep what little intellegence I have under wraps. Only 'Moine suspects, and probably Dumbledore. The other teachers would swear I'm a genius just because of my name." Shrug. "Your subject was the most challenging for me... so different from anything I'd ever had to deal with before. Our first day in your class didn't help. It took me years to get over being intimidated just by your presence. After that, I was hard most of the time, which is hardly conducive to smart potion-making practices."

Snicker. "Indeed. Well perhaps we could spend the next few weeks assessing your true abilities. It doesn't take much time to determine aptitude, in a one-on-one situation." Wicked smirk. "Plus giving us a perfect excuse to sequester ourselves down here without socializing or otherwise being interrupted by Albus' scheming." Chuckle. "My wards are freshly reinforced as well.. I took the opportunity while you were sleeping in this morning to key your presence into them."

"Brilliant, thanks Sev!" Quick kiss. "I wasn't going to ask, but your idea is just what I was hoping for. Shall we get started on this potion now? We could put in an appearance tonight at dinner, the last time I want to be seen for the next month or more, and let the Headmaster know our intention to disappear."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Sarcastic git. Gods, I love you."

"..."

"Sorry, if that makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

"No, it's fine... It's just been many long years since anyone said that to me with sincerity. Come here." Harry quickly snuggled into Sev's embrace, happily smearing kisses across the older man's neck and face. Asking quietly, Severus forces himself to say, "Are you really so happy with me?"

"Hell yes! This is a dream come true for me. And it's all the better knowing that you're fun to be around. It wasn't until late last night that I put together all the facts, and yesterday was one of the best days of my life."

Sigh. "We'll have to add to that list of days then. But first, a potion needs to be made."

With joined hands, the two young wizards walk into Sev's private workroom and begin preparations for their potion. An hour before dinner, the concoction was ready to simmer for the evening, leaving both men ready for a shower before the meal. Harry soon saw the delights to be had in a shared shower, making the new lovers ten minutes late to dinner (much to Dumbledore's amusement).

Several students from all four Hogwarts Houses had stayed behind this summer, mostly the upper years. Joining them were twenty-three young people from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, as well as several from smaller wizarding schools. Each youth was introduced to the faculty and encouraged to visit Madam Pomphrey for their medical records, but no group introduction was made. Dinner passed in a relaxed atmosphere, with new friends being made and House boundaries being crossed.

Shortly after dessert, Harry touched his lover's arm, silently asking if it was time to retreat back down to the dungeons. Severus nodded his agreement, and the two went to speak with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore rose to meet the young wizards away from the faculty table for privacy. "Albus, Harry and I will be spending the next month in my chambers, testing his abilities in potions work and exploring his talents. He has expressed a desire to further his education, and wishes my advice on the direction of his studies. We may not venture far from the dungeons very often, but wished you to be aware of our intentions. Do we have your permission to keep the obscurring charms, in case we have need of further shopping excursions?"

"Hrm, yes of course. I had hoped to assist in the assessment, but perhaps you are more impartial. Please keep me updated on your findings, and if you have need of restricted books or items, do not hesitate to let me know."

"Of course, thank you Albus."

Harry's contribution to the conversation consisted of a broad grin, flicking between both professors. As Severus said his goodbyes, Harry quickly said thank you and goodnight, racing to join the longer-legged form of his lover. By the time he caught up, Sev was at the stairs down to his dungeon rooms, waiting impatiently. Harry gasped for breath, catching the other man's arm and begging him to slow down. "I know you're in a hurry to hide out in your lab, but could you have a little pity on my short legs?"

Chuckle. "Sorry luv, I just want to get as far away from Albus' mechanisms as possible, before he finds another scheme to throw at me. For years, I've been his favorite target."

"Well, he surely won't barge into your private chambers without good reason, would he?"

"He has before, but not very often. I doubt he would do so now, if he were aware of our full relationship. Perhaps we should have informed him?"

"Nah, leave it as a surprise. Or include it in your first report of my abilities. 'Competant in Charms, adequate in Potions, shows promise in Transfiguration, excellent in blow jobs.' He'd have kittens." Smiling happily, Harry placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips, grabbed his hand, and fairly floated down into the dungeons.

~~~

Over the next few days, Severus tested his mate's abilities in every area. Harry's flippant report of his own talents proved to be quite accurate, even to the testament of his oral skills. With a chuckle, the Potions Master included that bit of information in his report, with Harry's full approval. Both men had a good laugh as they imagined the Headmaster's reaction.

Using Sev's professor status shamelessly, the two wizards spent many late nights rampaging the library's restricted section, delving into areas for Harry's future studies. As critical as Severus had been of the Boy Who Lived, he could find no fault in the young man he'd come to know so well, appreciating his mind and enthusiasm in learning. Together, they comprised a schedule of subjects that should prove invaluable in future encounters with the Dark Lord and his minions.

Taking his holiday as a chance to brush up his own skills, Severus joined his mate in practice of each subject. With each passing day, the two wizards discovered how thoroughly their talents meshed, and altered Harry's curriculum to suit their teamwork. While he wouldn't tell his young lover the deeper reason, Sev admitted to himself that he would not allow Harry to face Voldemort without backup... and he was determined to be there every step of the way.

In their research, Harry lucked into a book of advanced charms, including a spell to create a telepathic bond between lovers. He took several days to build up the courage to approach his partner with the idea, but Sev was thrilled with the prospect. "Anything we can do to increase our chances of survival is well worth the effort. But are you certain you wish to be connected to your greasy potions professor on so intimate a level?"

Laughing aloud, Harry reassured him, "Oh I think I can put up with you in my mind. You fit so well everywhere else in my body."

"Imp!"

"Your imp."

Studies were interrupted for the afternoon.

~~~

They chose to perform the charm on the following evening. Numerous preparations were required to insure no unwanted side effects would take place, with quite a few intricate steps to follow. Severus invited the Headmaster to witness the bonding, as an objective observer to Harry's skill, since Snape would be participating in the spell.

After a quick cup of tea, both younger men began their parts of the ritual. Severus was pleasantly surprised at his lover's calm handling of the tricky wording and wand-waving involved - apparently, his former student had paid attention to at least some of his classes.

Gradually, the charm built up, strengthening as their chants grew louder and more definite. Midway through the casting, Harry felt a slight touch in his mind, signalling when his partner had joined the link. A subtle flickering of onyx eyes showed that Sev had also experienced it. During the final phase of the spell, strong emotions were called for - the strength of the telepathic bond relied on the depth of feelings involved between the two people. Harry opened his heart and mind and emptied himself in the spell, silently praying to the gods for their blessing and acceptance of this bond.

As the final chords of the charm were spoken, both young wizards staggered over to the couch. Harry poured tea while Sev located some chocolate biscuits. Once they had both sat down, Albus cleared his throat and asked, "If you would, please test the bond and let me know how well it has been applied. Your phrasing and methods were perfect, Harry, Severus. While I knew you two would work well together, you have surpassed my expectations. But I would still like to know how strong the link is between you now."

Chuckling, the two younger men glanced at each other, sharing a silent comment about nosy old men. Making themselves comfortable, they cleared their minds (as suggested in the charms text) and reached out for their partner. Harry felt his lover's gentle caress carefully joining his mind; Severus noticed when his mate's mental touch filtered into his thoughts. With a relieved sigh, they cautiously explored their connection and found an astonishing amount of information being relayed between them.

~ Sev, this is really... odd.

~ Your relatives really were awful, weren't they. Would you mind terribly if I hexed them?

~ Only if I get to join you.

~ But of course. It's only fair.

~ To be equal, I request permission to curse Malfoy - Junior and Senior.

~ Done, with delight.

~ And most of the first wave of Death Eaters.

~ Indeed.

~ And simple death isn't good enough for Voldemort.

~ Quite. ... Harry... you really do love me...

~ I told you that, git.

~ I love you too, brat.

~ I know, now.

~ So how much do we tell Albus?

~ Umm.. only as much as we have to. That old coot is entirely too nosy. But this nifty little trick could save lives, so we should at least do his tests and give him reports. Wanna floo to Diagon Alley this afternoon and test distances? I'll wait here till I "hear" from you, or until you come back to get me.

~ Good idea. Good excuse to get away as well. You would have done well in my House, if I could have treated you better.

~ Luv, don't. I know the reasons for it. Don't beat yourself up please. If you start, you'll be pissy all day.

~ You'd drag me out of the mood fast enough. It's a knack you seem to have.

~ Good thing I won't be in your classes this year then. You'd have a tough time snarling at your students with me kneeling under your desk...

~ Oh Merlin, stop! I may never be able to sit at my desk to grade papers again.

Cough. "Well Professor, it seems that the spell went off without a hitch. Memory sharing as well as telepathic communications. We'd like some time to explore the bond fully before you add this to your list of secret weapons."

"I agree, Albus. With only these few minutes after the spell's completion, we can hardly gauge the strength or depth of the charm's effects. We would also like to complete the bonding, if you would do the honors. ~ Not jumping too fast, am I luv?

~ Hell no! I'm yours, forever if you'll have me, Sev.

~ I get the impression that this bond is already deeper than the spell intended. We should do some serious research tonight.

~ Right. After a bit of quality time in bed.

~ Deal. You are incredible.

Glancing between his two favorite "sons", the Headmaster saw their volley of thoughts, but couldn't fathom the subject. "Well, if that is all for the evening, I'll head back to my office. Please do let me know when you've fully assessed the potential. And when you're ready to perform the bonding... Which type of bond are you requesting?"

~ I'm not familiar with the different types. Which suits us best?

~ Full bonding, magical and blood and souls. Sound alright to you?

~ Perfect!

With an evil grin, Severus told his employer, "We already know which bonding we would like. Allow us two days to locate witnesses and find the rings. We'll be heading back to Diagon Alley tomorrow for those."

"Very good. Thank you again, gentlemen, for allowing me to witness this evening's events." With that, the old wizard shook their hands and left, retreating to his mountain of paperwork.

~~~

If their first trip to Diagon Alley was full of teenaged enthusiasm, the second was no less energetic - the main difference being their primary purchase. With the obscurring charm set, both young men were blessedly ignored by one and all, allowing them to focus on each other and the few shops they hoped to visit. Beginning at the jewelers.

~ It's strange. I can feel what sort of ring you'd want. Can almost see it.

~ Can you feel the pull of the bands? This is where we'll find *our* rings.

~ I was wondering what that tug was. Over there, to the right.

Harry and Sev had spent several minutes browsing before the proprietor joined them. As they approached the case holding their rings, a grizzled old man joined them from the back room of the shop. "Good morning, gentlemen. Which set pulls you?"

Seeing his lover's confusion, Severus took over answering. "The platinum and gold Irish braid, with emerald and ruby chips."  
  
"Ah very good! Very few people are drawn to a set such as these. I feared never to find a suitable match for them. Your courtship was fast, after knowing each other for years then?"

"Erm, yes. Forgive me, sir. I'm completely new to stone magic. What makes you say we're suitable for these?" Harry's hand sought his mate's, waiting for the response.

"A Gryffindor with Slytherin cunning. A Slytherin with Gryffindor courage. There are precious few combinations such as yourselves in the world. Pity... your strengths will compliment each other, as few matches ever could."

~ This man must be related to the Headmaster. *Grumble.*

~ Emerald for protection and endurance. Ruby for intense passion and defense. I'd say they suit us perfectly.

"Would you both please hold out your wand hands?" The couple quickly complied. Placing a ring in each outstretched hand, the wirey old wizard smiled in approval. As soon as the bands touched their skin, a hazy rainbow of colors formed between them. "Very, very good! Both the metal and the gems condone your choice, and are eager to celebrate your union. Would you permit me to include a special charm for the person officiating your bonding?" Twin nods. "Excellent. Each set of marital rings has a tailored spell to bring the recipients closer together. This is one of the main reasons that magical marriages last far longer than Muggle matings. My wife and I fashion each set of rings with their own unique charm. May these bring your love to new heights, and may the gods bless your life together with happiness and peace."  
  
Thanking the shop owner, both smiling broadly, Severus next led Harry back to the robe shop. "We should have festive robes as well. Mirror images of each other?"

Grinning. "Green trimmed in red for you, and red with green for me?"

Snicker. "We'll look like a couple of Yule trees, but it's appropriate."  
  
Robes and accessories were quickly purchased, with Madam Malkin bestowing her own wishes for their happy future. Stepping out of her boutique, Sev suggested they separate for half an hour to purchase a gift for each other.

~ Reading my mind again, luv?

~ No, just indulging my own urges. Off with you, scamp.

Thirty minutes later, they met at the ice cream shop and shared a large sundae. "Who are you going to get to be your witness?" Harry asked, spooning a gob of fudge sauce into his mouth.

"I was considering Remus Lupin. If he isn't off with your godfather somewhere."  
  
Moan. "Sirius isn't going to react well to us."  
  
"Just realizing that?" Chuckle. "I refuse to be married under an assumed name, Harry. If you would prefer to wait until after the bonding is complete to tell him about it, things might go easier. But then he would use that as proof of guilt or some such nonsense."

"Ron is going to throw a fit too. But I'll bet 'Moine is ok with us." Barking laugh. "Can you imagine Malfoy's face though?"

"Hmm, that's almost tempting. Young Malfoy would consider it the highest honor to be witness at his Head of House's wedding. At least he would until he saw the other groom." Snicker.

"We could always kill two birds with one stone and invite Moldymort as a witness. Maybe the shock would send him into heart failure."  
  
"You're assuming he still has a heart."

"True, but the fantasy was fun."

"Indeed. Now stop horsing around and let's consider who should be involved. We've only got a couple of days, unless you want to postpone..."

"NO! I want you legally bound before you wake up and can change your mind."

Snort. "You won't be ridding yourself of me that easily, Mr. Potter-Snape."

Very contented purr. "Oh I like that! Why not Snape-Potter though?"

"That order just doesn't have the right sound to it. No objections then?"

"None!" ~ I do love you, sir.

~ As I love you. Are we done here?

"Not quite. Let's go to the stationary real fast, luv? I'd like to pick up a photo album for us."

"As you wish."

~~~

Arriving at their chambers, Harry found a message waiting for him from Hermoine Granger. He snickered as he read it aloud to his mate:

Dear Harry,

 _Hello! I've had the most wonderful news -- the Ministry accepted my application to apprentice in the Department of Mysteries research division! Starting August 1st, I'll be happily employed._ (Harry snickered, picturing her bouncing with glee.)

I hope you are taking advantage of the school library during your holidays. And since most of the teachers stayed behind, you can ask them for advanced lessons whenever they have the time. I do envy you that freedom, but not that much with all the background reading I've been doing for the DoM.

What are your plans for your birthday? Headmaster Dumbledore will let us come visit you, right? Please let me know.

All my love,

Hermoine

Sardonically, Severus muttered, "Well, she seems to be in good spirits."

"Quite." Chuckle. "Now would be a good time to ask her over. It'd be best to have this discussion in person."

"Well, invite your friends, and Lupin and Black. We can do it all at the same time and avoid more than one homicide."

Snicker. "Let me write up a few notes then." Light kiss. "Will we be telling the other teachers? I don't want your job in jeapordy."

"We are both legal adults, Harry. And since Albus himself set us up, they can hardly complain. But yes, I would like to tell Hooch, Flitwick and Minerva. The rest can hang themselves."

~~~

Later that evening, Ron and Hermoine came tumbling out of the Headmaster's fireplace, happy to see their best friend. Harry hugged them both, leading them out of Dumbledore's rooms before speaking. "I'm so glad you two could come so soon. And congradulations 'Moine! Ron, did you finish your Auror testing?"

"Thanks Harry."

"Yes, but I won't hear back from them until the end of July. My dad says I did well, though."

"Terrific!" Another group hug. "Now, let's head to some privacy... you guys won't believe what all's happened in the past couple of days. I know I can trust you both to be supportive - you're the best friends in the world." Insert charming smile.

~ Suck-up.

~ Later luv. I'm wooing my best friends.

"Harry, you're acting odd. Has something happened?"  
  
Grin and nudge at his girlfriend. "I think our little boy finally grew up... and got laid."

"Ron!"

Blushing, Harry whispered, "Actually, better than that. I found love, and it's fully returned." The startled gasps from both his friends were oddly satisfying. "I asked you here to beg you to be my witnesses at our bonding in two days. But there's a few other things you should know first."

Giggle from Hermoine. Smirk from Ron. In unison: "You're gay?"

Laugh. "Wish you'd mentioned it to me sooner! Always throwing girls at me... that was mean. But it doesn't matter now."

"Are you going to tell us who won your heart? It's been less than a week since we graduated, so you've moved awfully fast. Are you sure this is what you should be doing?" Hermoine's fingers twirled her hair, a habit she adopted when she was deep in thought. "Unless you finally got up the courage to approach... but no, I can't see him making you this giddy... but he's the one you've been so fascinated with for the past two years." Looking directly into her friend's bright green eyes, she asked, "Is it *him*?"

Ron's confusion was written on his face. "Who are you two going on about?"

Snicker. "Why don't you hold off your questions for just another few minutes? We're almost to our rooms."

"OUR?!"

Ignoring his friends' rapid questioning, Harry walked quickly down to the dungeon rooms he shared with his lover. As the trio reached the chamber door, they could hear shouting and cursing inside. Muttering, "It seems Sirius and Remus are here already. Back me up please. This could get ugly fast."

~ You let them in without me here? Sev, you are either the bravest man I know, or the most foolish.

~ They're yelling at each other more than me, luv. It's quite entertaining. And no, I haven't told them yet. This seems to be something of a lovers' quarrel.

~ Well that should simplify my coming out. Ron and 'Moine informed *me* of my preferences just now.

~ *Chuckle.* At least they are more observant with their friendships than in my classroom.

~ Behave.

~ Make me.

~ Oh real mature, Sev.

~ Your godfather is rubbing off on me. Save me?

~ Gladly!

Opening the door, Harry led his friends inside, only to be greeted with a rabid animagus and a pissed off werewolf. His lover stood near the fireplace smirking at the scene they were creating. Walking directly over to Severus, the younger wizard kissed him tenderly before saying hello to his father's friends. "I'm glad you two could get here so quickly. And seeing your relationship to each other (why did you keep it secret from me?), this should be much simpler." He paused to hug both men. "My dear friends informed me that they've known for some time, but I only recently found courage to come out. So here it is bluntly: I'm gay."

Sirius laughed aloud and Remus simply smiled. His godfather patted him on the arm, saying, "We suspected for some time, but felt you would tell us when you were comfortable with it. So who is this young man, and why are you sharing a room so close to Snape's lair?"

Cough. "I realize there's bad blood between you, Siri, but it would make this much easier for me if you would keep your animosity toned down." Glaring at the animagus, he continued, "It's sorta funny really. You hate the person I've had a crush on for the past couple of years. Yes, I know your reasons, and I've heard his side of it too, and honestly, you both need to drop the schoolboy grudges. I think Severus would be willing, if you could try."

Perking his ears, Remus caught the use of the Potions Master's personal name. "When did you get close to Severus, Harry?"

"We've worked together off and on all year on projects for Dumbledore, but until graduation I never dared approach him. Nor would I, had a new friend urged me," with a wink at Sev, "over several bottles of butterbeer and an evening's discussion."

Sirius had held his tongue throughout the past few minutes, but finally exploded. "What do you mean, you've got a crush on Snape? That evil git doesn't have a heart, Harry. You're wasting your time even hoping."

~ May I?

~ Can't cause many more complications. Have fun, but please leave him some skin, luv.

"Actually, I'm not all that evil, most of the time. And I do indeed have a heart, as your godson found out." Bowing to Lupin and his lover's friends, Sev waved at his appearance. "Albus arranged for a very special vacation for me, and I may not take the antidote. Remus, Ron, Hermoine and... Sirius - would you join us for dinner?"

~ Well, three out of four are reacting ok... I wonder how long before Siri explodes.

~ I give it ten minutes, at the most.

~ Optimism, Sev? How Gryffindor of you!

~ No need to be insulting.

~ Love you.

Leading their guests toward the small dining table, Harry sat close beside his mate. The atmosphere was slightly tense, thanks entirely to Sirius' animosity at his ex-classmate, but Remus and Hermoine maintained light conversation to keep everyone entertained. With dessert finished and cleared away, after dinner drinks were passed around.

Harry stood behind his lover's chair to address the four people he considered family."Alright then, to clarify everything, this is Severus Snape, Potions Master and my beloved. We've asked you here tonight to request that you be witnesses at our bonding in two days."  
  
"Oh Harry, that's wonderful! Congratulations, and to you too, Professor."

"Way to go, mate. Grats and all."

"Severus, treat him well. You both deserve happiness."

"YOU WHAT?!? HAROLD JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU MEAN?"

~ He held out longer than I expected, but then you at least let us eat first.

~ Too true. This could get nasty.

"Sirius, I love you like a father. You've been there for me as much as you could, and I'll always consider you an important part of my family. But I must ask that you respect my choice of spouse. If you can't, then we probably won't be seeing as much of each other. I refuse to be the rope in your tug'o'war game. Sev and I will be married the day after tomorrow, and we pray that you will be there to bless our bonding. If you feel that you can't give an honest blessing, I'm sorry. But we *will* be married."

~ I just love it when you get dominant.

~ Later luv. No need to incite a louder riot.

Loud spluttering rage. Very loud. Calling names, throwing accusations, issuing threats of bodily harm. Sirius Black threw a massive temper tantrum in front of his lover, his godson, his godson's best friends, and his favorite ex-classmate-to-hate.

"Excuse me for interrupting your eloquent rant, Black. But I believe your godson asked you a question."

Remus snickered at his mate. "Siri, will you stand as witness for Harry's wedding?"

"Remy, how could you?! We can't condone his association with *Snape* of all people!"

"We certainly can. If you won't, then go on home. I'm staying here for the ceremony, and will stand for them gladly." Whapping his lover upside the head, the werewolf growled, "And if you don't want to lose contact with your godson, you'll stop acting like an idiot and start backing up his decisions. He's a grown man, and we should respect that he knows what he wants."

"But Remy...... It's SNAPE!"

"It could be Voldemort's evil twin brother for all I care. Whether you like his choice of spouse or not, you should support your godson. And stop being such a brat."

Sulking, Sirius went to stand in a corner to think.

After an uncomfortable silence, Hermoine began asking the couple questions regarding types of bonding rituals and preparations. Ron teased his friend about having the honeymoon early. Remus teased Sev for having finally met his match, being well and truly caught.

Harry sat back and enjoyed the whole interchange, but was still somewhat worried about his godfather's reactions. ~ I've got to clear the air with him. He's the closest thing to a father I'll ever have.

~ I know, luv. Do what you have to do. But I will not give you up, for anyone.

~ Nor will you have to. What I told him early was true. He can't make me choose between you.

~ Thank you, Harry.

"Siri, please... I love him, and he loves me. Be happy for me?"

"Finding love is difficult enough, I know. But Harry, you can't expect me to forget years of hatred in one evening. What if he reverts back to the snarky bastard who delights in humilating you?"

"He won't. He no longer has to maintain the act of Proper Little Death Eater. That mask is retired for good, and now he can be himself to everyone."

"Mask? Are you positive?

"Very! I haven't told the others about this, but there's one incredibly good reason that I *know* Severus is right for me." Waiting to make sure he had his godfather's undivided attention. "A few days ago, we cast a spell, an advanced charm. It was a research project of mine that I asked Sev to help out with. The telepathy charm. Siri, it worked better than it was supposed to. I KNOW him, inside and out, and he really and truly loves me. Be happy for me, please!"

Seeing his best friend's son so near tears, Sirius finally released the remains of his anger. "Harry, I can't promise that I'll ever get along with him. There's just too many things between us. But if he makes you happy, I'll support your decision." His lips transforming into a snarl, "But if I ever hear about him hurting you, I'll string him up by his intestines."

Laugh. "Understood. You'll never get that chance. He would die before allowing me to be hurt in any way."

From the other side of the room, Remus cleared his throat to gain the small group's attention. "Now that we've gotten the debate cleared up, I think we owe the lovebirds an answer to their request." Turning to face Severus, he said, "I would be honored to bear witness to your bonding with Harry." An elegant bow to the Potions Master.

Ron and Hermoine added their agreement, if less formally.

Severus turned to face his son's guardian. "Sirius Black, would you stand as witness to your godson and my marriage?"

After several long heartbeats, the dark Marauder finally answered, "For Harry's sake, I will stand witness. Hurt him, and I get to kill you."

"Understood. Unnecessary, but understood. Thank you, Black."  
  
~~~

At tea the next afternoon, Harry and Severus were forced to play through much the same scene. The task was made much simpler with Harry's friends and Lupin backing them up. When Minerva, Filius and Xolanda arrived at the Potions Master's chambers for tea, they had no idea of the events from the past few days. Their reactions were much calmer than Black's, but each expressed concerns that Sev had initiated a relationship with a student. In desparation, Hermoine called the Headmaster down to verify that no improprieties had occurred. Dumbledore's reassurance tipped the scales, and soon all three professors were apologizing and offering their blessings. A much less tense group sat down to enjoy sandwiches and tea, discussing the upcoming ceremony.

As the guests left, the Headmaster stayed behind to have a private word with the couple. "It seems you've confirmed your choices of witnesses. Good, good. You have the rings as well?" At their nods he continued, "Wonderful. Now perhaps you will tell me exactly which bonding ritual you have in mind. There is less than a full day for me to prepare."

Chuckle. "Full magical, soul, blood, and love bonds. The works." With a wink at his young lover, Sev settled onto the couch with his tea. "We already have a connection as strong as standard marital bonds, Albus. That charm brought us closer together than it was designed to do, although neither of us are complaining. Will you be able to put together the full ritual at one time?"

"Of course. It's considerably more complex than most weddings, but I have all the appropriate texts for what you both want." After a brief hesitation, the old wizard asked, "May I see your rings?"

Harry promptly went into the bedroom, returning with a small velvet-covered box. As he opened the lid, the Headmaster's eyes went wide, sparkling even more than usual. "Well! These certainly seem to suit your individual personalities. They were crafted by Ashlain and his wife? Yes, I can see his handiwork. My cousin is quite gifted with metals and precious gems. He had spoken of these bands last year... a dream inspired their creation, you see. He couldn't see the faces of their future owners, but he was convinced that they would be needed soon. Some of his finest work."  
  
~ Ever get the feeling that the gods enjoy jerking your chain?

~ All the time. He knows more than he's letting on... as usual.

~ We need to spend more quality time in the library. Or better yet, have 'Moine research for us. She knows that place better than Madam Pince even.

~ It would surely keep her occupied and happy until tomorrow evening.

~ We decided on the rose gardens, right?  
  
~ Yes, luv. They're perfect for our bonding.

~ And you're perfect for me.

Dumbledore was muttering to himself about their wedding rings, breaking his own train of thought numerous times with little exclaimations and wistful sighs. Finally, the silence in the room broke into his meanderings. "Very well. Everything seems to be in order. If there is anything else you wish to speak with me about before the ceremony, please do not hesitate to contact me. Let me confirm: tomorrow evening, beginning at dusk, in the rose gardens near the marble altar, with seven witnesses. I believe Ms. Granger will be bringing her camera to preserve the event. Dobby has promised to create a small dinner for after your vows are exchanged. Does that cover everything?"

Nodding. "Yes, thank you, Albus. We greatly appreciate this."  
  
Moving near his lover, Harry snuggled beside Severus. "It means so much to us, thank you!"

Smiling at the happy couple, the Headmaster said goodnight and left to his own chambers.

"Snog first, or call 'Moine to get started?"

"Call your friend and let her get busy. Snogging need not wait."  
  
~ Yeah, since she seemed to get off watching us.

~ You saw that too? Maybe we should mention that to Mr. Weasley.

~ Nah, he isn't at all interested in men. Which prevents me from being overly possessive about you, at least with him.

~ You have nothing to fear in that regard, luv. My heart is already yours.

~~~

A startled shriek interrupted Ron's nap. He was curled on top of one of the library's many tables, bored out of his mind as his girlfriend raided the shelves for information (again). Rubbing his eyes, the redhead went in search of the bookworm, finally finding her near the restricted section. "Whatcha got there, 'Moine?"

Holding up a volume called _Talismans: Magical Properties and Powers_ , the young witch happily babbled, "It's simply incredible! I never knew you could do so much with charming items... Those rings are very very powerful magical items, Ron. And they seem to be tailor-made for Harry and Professor Snape. Platinum and gold store personal magic, and deflect Dark magic. And with the spells of bonding, they'll be able to access each other's powers and defend each other during attacks." She paused for a quick breath. "The emeralds and rubies reinforce these attributes, and add their own power of healing and amplifying the protection of soul-bonding. While Harry and Severus are wearing their rings, after the Headmaster does all the bonding rites, they will be the most capable of withstanding attack by even You-Know-Who!"

Watching his love fairly vibrate with excitement, Ron chuckled lightly. "So they made a good choice on rings. Brilliant! I'm glad to see that Harry's instincts aren't going to rot. After he told us he was marrying Snape, I was starting to worry."

Hermoine swatted him on the arm. "Be nice. Professor Snape always protected Harry, even as far back as our first year. And he's not really as bad as he acted. Surely you saw him last night. Harry explained it all, about the acting and masks and such. They're wonderful for each other, Ron. And these rings are special... like they were created with just them in mind. Knowing what they would have to face, and multiplying their own powers. I've got to show them what I've found. NOW!"

Grabbing an armload of books, she shoved half of them into Ron's hands before pelting out of the library and down toward the dungeons. The redhead followed, knowing his girlfriend would complain loudly if he wasted time.

~~~

　

　

dunno where this is going - reread and see if it can be spruced up


End file.
